


Yearning

by Rivulet027



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Eleanor falls for her two best friends. Simone suggests they've all fallen for each other. Now they just need to get Chidi to agree to a date.





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearestardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearestardust/gifts).



Eleanor gets a queasy feeling when Simone offers her a guest bedroom. Moving in with Simone? Something is bound to go wrong, Eleanor knows this, but it’s also the easiest option and will save her money. Being roommates with Simone is easy, surprisingly easy, and Eleanor tries to ignore that anticipation that it will all fall apart. She’s becoming friends with Simone and Chidi, they easily settle into a routine. If she’s ignoring how much she’s attracted to both of them and trying to set them up, it’s only because all relationships with her end in disaster and she doesn’t want to lose either one of them, right?

“I like you too,” Simone tells her as they’re settling in for breakfast.

Eleanor blinks at her, then stares across the table, before she hesitantly manages, “I like you too? Wait, we’re talking about getting you a date with Chidi. We’re thinking up schemes here.”

“Ridiculous schemes,” Simone agrees. They both may have been watching one too many romance movies together. Simone continues, “Which I admit could be fun for us, but not so much for Chidi.”

“What does that matter when the two of you will be together?” Eleanor pushes. “He’ll probably thank me afterwards.”

“But then he won’t have you,” Simone broaches before she takes a sip of her coffee.

“But he wants you,” Eleanor laughs nervously. This is it, she’s going to get kicked out and lose Simone as a friend. She’s not ready for this or how much it hurts.

“No, he likes both of us and you like him and me. I like both of you too, so I’m not sure why we’re limiting ourselves here,” Simone elaborates.

“Wait,” Eleanor stalls. She frowns as she goes over Simone’s words again. She shakes her head. “Can you repeat that?”

“I’m suggesting a threesome.”

“Like we all just bang it out and then you two have a relationship and I…” Eleanor shakes her head. This is going to hurt, she is really starting to like Simone. She didn’t think Simone would hurt her like this.

“No,” Simone sighs, setting her coffee down. “I’m suggesting a relationship between the three of us. And yes, there will be some banging it out, but there will also have to be some honesty and communication.”

Eleanor wrinkles her nose, then asks slowly, “So if I try to communicate I get to have sex with both of you and neither one of you gets angry at me for sleeping with the other?”

“Sometimes you get to have sex with both of us at the same time,” Simone reassures.

Eleanor is pretty sure her brain just broke, but she nods vigorously. “Yes. I agree!”

“Now we just need to get Chidi to agree. We probably all need therapy, but also to go on dates.”

“Therapy is part of the relationship?” Eleanor shakes her head.

“I’d like this relationship to work. I care about both of you equally, but I doubt my abilities more than I should, I’ve heard you express some attachment issues, and Chidi has some deep seated anxiety in regards to decision making. So yes, we all probably need therapy if we’re going to make this work. We might even need couple’s therapy.”

“Threesome’s therapy,” Eleanor corrects. “Is Chidi even going to want this?”

“We’ve both seen the way he looks at both of us.”

“Yeah, but I’m also his student?” Eleanor hesitates.

“Are you paying him to teach you?” Simone asks.

“No.”

“Do you attend any of his classes as a student?” Simone continues.

“No.”

“Eleanor, he spends his free time teaching you ethics because it’s a subject you’re both interested in. You’re not actually his student, so there shouldn’t be an issue there,” Simone concludes.

“Chidi might find one,” Eleanor grumbles. “He knows way more about ethics that I do.”

Simone picks up her coffee again, wrapping both hands around it as she suggests, “Do that thing where you quote something that shows you’ve read ahead for pleasure and then he’ll get distracted and get that look like he wants to kiss you instead.”

“That really turns you on, huh?”

“You have no idea,” Simone confesses.

“If you didn’t have to leave for class soon I’d suggest I’d help you with that,” Eleanor smiles leaning in. “Can you skip class?”

“I’d rather take you out for dinner tonight, then maybe after you can stay in my room instead of the guest room,” Simone suggests.

“I am all for that,” Eleanor agrees. “When do we try and get Chidi to agree? I don’t want him feeling left out.”

“Me either,” Simone nods. “Lunch?”

“Can I get a kiss first?” Eleanor bargains.

“Anticipation Eleanor, anticipation.”

Eleanor isn’t sure how she manages to not spill the beans to Chidi before lunch, maybe the worry that Simone won’t want to kiss her if she ruins things early? Then the doubts sink in, maybe she needs to ruin things early? Get out before they both inevitably hurt her or she hurts them?

“Man, Simone is right,” she groans, letting herself slouch in her chair. “I need therapy.”

“Simone?” Chidi asks from next to her where he was starting to open a new book to point something out to her.

“I’m sorry,” Eleanor groans. “I just…I’m learning a lot about ethics and I’m surprisingly enjoying it and it’s helping me to be a better person, at least I think it is, but if I’m going to continue to become a better person than Simone is right and I’m going to have to start going to therapy to work on my abandonment, attachment stuff. Which probably means I have to find a job. Being a better person is hard work!”

“It is,” Chidi agrees, giving her a small fond smile.

Eleanor resists the urge to lean over and kiss him. She and Simone have a plan, sort of, and she’s going with the plan. Chidi sets the book down and grabs his laptop instead.

“Let’s see if there are any positions open on campus first and go from there,” he suggests.

Eleanor sits up slowly. “I can’t teach.”

“There’s a lot more to running a school than teachers,” Chidi reassures.

“I’ll probably end up as a janitor,” she grumbles starting to slouch again.

was think we’d look more at desk jobs, since you’re clearly good with computers and have worked in telemarketing. Would you mind if we tabled our afternoon lesson to go over your resume?”

“You’re going to help me?”

“Yes,” Chidi nods. “If you get a job here, than maybe you’ll stay.”

Eleanor grins. Chidi wants her to stay. Simone wants her to stay. She feels her grin start to falter as doubts start to seep in, again. Eleanor shakes her head and scoots closer to Chidi as she tries to concentrate on the job listings he’s pulling up. Maybe they can find something?

Chidi tells Simone about the job search at lunch and Eleanor isn’t sure what to do with the way she can’t stop smiling when that makes Simone smile. She shoves more food into her mouth. 

“Chidi, do you have plans for dinner?” Simone broaches.

“I-ah, not at this moment?”

“Good,” Simone nods. “Eleanor and I are having dinner and we’d appreciate if you joined us.”

Chidi visibly relaxes in his chair. Eleanor snorts. “Don’t relax yet buddy.”

Chidi tilts his head, eyebrows furrowing in question. Simone shakes her head and smiles slightly, “You really do know both of us well.”

“Uh, I try?” Eleanor manages, even as she frowns at the compliment.

Simone sighs.

“I started to look for jobs and a therapist. I’m going to go the library this afternoon to look up the best way to update my resume and this afternoon Chidi is going to help me,” Eleanor tells Simone in a rush.

Simone’s smile softens. “You don’t have to convince me you’re in Eleanor, but thank you. Chidi, Eleanor and I have decided to start dating, but we’d both also like to date you as well. I know you’ll want to think about it, but I’ll leave the time and address of the restaurant with you, and if you’d like be on a date where we discuss what we’d each like out of a relationship, than you’re more than welcome to join us.”

Eleanor can see the exact moment that Chidi gets it, because like her his brain shuts off at the idea of the two of them, of being able to have both of them. Eleanor smirks. “We were planning to bang it out after.”

“Bang?” Chidi says weakly.

“Which you are also invited to join in on,” Simone clarifies before taking another bite of her sandwich.

Chidi wheeze out a breath slowly. Eleanor frowns in concern. Simone gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. Chidi’s eyes fix on their hands and he takes a slow breath inwards and sits up in his chair while shaking his head.

“Yes?” Chidi says finally. “Yes.”

“Good,” Simone smiles.

Eleanor and Chidi’s eyes meet, yeah they both feel the same way about making Simone smile.

“I know I’m going to have some questions,” Chidi says slowly.

“Would it help to ask them now or to write them down and ask at dinner?” Simone asks.

“We don’t want you to work yourself up,” Eleanor tries to reassure. Is she being reassuring? Simone gives her an encouraging smile and she plows ahead. “I’m really looking forward to kissing you both and I’m worried we won’t get there tonight if we’ve upset you.”

“Can we do that part now?” Chidi asks.

“Right?” Eleanor agrees. “Simone was all ‘anticipation Eleanor,’ but dinner is a long time away.”

“Mostly I wanted to wait until we broached Chidi on the topic,” Simone reassures, give her hand a squeeze.

“So we could kiss now?” Chidi asks. Eleanor relaxes back against her chair, it helps that Chidi is on the same page as her.

“I’d like that. I think Eleanor would too,” Simone nods.

Chidi looks back and forth between the two of them.

“You kiss Simone first,” Eleanor pushes. “Please? I really want to watch.”

Could she sound more eager and turned on? Eleanor shakes her head, worrying for a brief moment that she came on too strong, but then Chidi is setting his food down and rounding around the desk and he lays one on Simone. Eleanor feels her jaw drop slightly, clearly Simone is enjoying kissing Chidi and the two of them look beautiful together. Simone squeezes her hand and Eleanor squeezes back. Chidi pulls away slowly, steps closer and then her mind just stops as they kiss. Her grip on Simone’s hand tightens, even as her free hand comes up to cup Chidi’s face. Simone’s thumb rubs circles over her hand. Eleanor sighs as Chidi pulls away. Simone leans in and Eleanor meets her. This kiss also stutters her mind to a crawl. They part slowly, they’re still holding hands. Eleanor reaches out and takes one of Chidi’s hands. She sighs again. 

“This is going to be a lot of work,” she decides. “But we’ll figure it out.”

“We broke her,” Chidi says.

Simone laughs. “I doubt that, why don’t you kiss her again.”


End file.
